


Time to get my hands dirty

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Graphic, Graphic Violence, Harry is mafia leader, M/M, Niall-centric, Psychological Torture, Scared Niall, Shy Niall, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry doesn't usually get involved in the extraction of information from the unfortunate folk who cross him. He does however voice his opinion on new methods to make people talk and enjoys watching the 'interview' take place.But actually getting his hands dirty? It's very rare, after all, he has men for that. A certain blonde boy catches his eye whilst he is being ..... interviewed.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov

"We've got the boy, taking him for questioning" liam says through his head wire as he throws the limp body in the back of the car. I watch the scene through the sunglasses zayn is wearing, the image appearing on my screen as I eat my green apple.

I wait for Josh, Liam, Louis and Zayn to arrive back with the boy. The sooner the interview begins and he tells me what I need the better. My patience is running low to say the least.

They arrive back at my home and after getting through the three separate security checks, enter through the front door.

"Wake him up and ask him very nicely to cooperate" the grin i give louis is a far from friendly.

"Will do. Will you be joining us?" He smiles.  
"Depends how difficult blondie makes things" I grunt, before going off to the control room. I take a seat and watch the screen, flicking a few switches until the interrogation room comes up on screen, just as my team and the kid enter. "This is going to be fun" I mutter, getting comfortable with my legs up and feet on the table and now eating a banana. I may be the leader of an elite team of criminals with varying offences, but I still eat my greens.

I watch liam kick the boy in the shin and his head jolts up from the impact.

"W- where- m I?" The boy stutters, I detect a hint of Irish in him and my interest increases.  
"No babe. We ask the questions. You answer them. Where's the disk?" Zayn snarls.  
___

Niall pov

 

"W- what disk?" I grumble, I don't have a clue what they're talking about. I don't know anything about a disk. I'm punched in the jaw and cry as I feel a crunch. I drop my head down and really wish I could hold my possibly broken jaw. My hands are tied to the arms of the chair I'm sat on, and my feet to the legs.

"Okay, let me be nice and explain the rules. Lie to us and we have a tendency to get a bit pissed. So it's really in your best interest to tell us everything. Got it pretty boy?" A man with a high pitched voice and brown fluffy hair says, gripping my jaw to force me to look at him. I whimper in pain as he digs his fingers into the bruise the other man gave me from the punch.

"Kay" i whisper. He let's go of my face and starts smoothing some of my hair out and away from my face.

"Now where's the disk?" He asks softly, I can tell he's close to loosing it.  
"I don't k- know- about a d- disk" I try again. He breaths out harshly and closes his eyes as he breaths deeply. When he opens them he grins. He stands up and paces around me and I shake in fear, I feel more tears fall. 

He stops somewhere behind me and I tense up. The next thing I know my hair is grabbed and pulled harshly as my head snaps back. I cry again as pain shoots up the back of my neck. I don't think it's broken, but any harder and I know it could have been.

"Where is it?"  
"I- don't know" I cry. I remember his first warning if, I lie they'll hurt me. But I'm telling the truth and they're doing that anyway.

Another man comes over, he's like Mexican or something and has jet black hair. He straddles my waist, placing his hands on my hips before biting harshly into my neck. I whimper in pain yet again and groan as I feel blood drip down and a bit land on my shirt.

"We won't ask again. Where is it?" He says as his lips hover in front of mine.

"I don't know" I whisper dropping my head down. I know I'm in for it now but I don't know about a disk. I think about lying, so they'll let me go while they go get the disk,  then remind myself they won't let me go. Not until they have the disk in hand. I cry even more as I realise I'm probably not getting out of here alive.

___

 

It's around 2 hours later when I actually pass out from pain. In that time I've had 7 cigarette buds died out into my fore arm. The marks are dark red and itchy and burn. I felt every single one as they sizzled into my skin. The Mexican man likes to smoke a lot and each cigarette he finishes, gets put out in my arm.

I've also been punched 12 times, Slapped 4 times and kicked 5 times in the face. I can't actually feel my nose or breath through it due to the dried blood clogging my nostrils.

My crotch has been kicked twice. The bottoms of legs have been slices with a razor. Angry little slices.

I've come to the conclusion they do this often. Torture people for information. They're very good at it. Know how to inflict the most pain with out causing too serious damage. Aka the person stays alive so they can revel what they need.

My left hand has been crushed. I don't just mean when some posh guy shakes your hand a little too tight. I mean full on, crushed by the man known as liam. They kindly tipped the chair so I was laid on my back and he stomped on my hand 4 times until all the bones cracked. It was around 10 seconds after that I passed out.

___

Harry pov

"He's not talking. He's either been trained by the freakin Mosad or he doesn't know where it is" Louis sighs as we all sit in the living room having a beer. The kid is chained up unconscious, he'll be out for a while. Even if he does come round he can't go anywhere.

"So what do we do. How do we find out if he's acting or genuinely innocent?" I snap.

"Boy next door?" Josh suggests. That's the name of one of our plans for getting information. We haven't actually tested this tactic yet. "He isn't talking. Or doesn't know. Either that or we shoot him"

"No. Not until we know for sure. I want him alive!" I threaten. Josh is quite trigger happy and has killed a couple of people we've been questioning, before they told me what I needed to know.

We sit in silence watching The Chase for ten minutes while I think.

"Alright. Boy next door. Any of you fuck this up, I'll fuck you up" I grunt, being to get changed.

___

Niall pov

I groan and roll my head forwards as I come too. My hand is literally killing me and my nose isn't far behind. I listen out for the four men. I freeze when I'm met with a deathly silence. I look around the room the best I can with the pain in my neck and let out a breath when I realise I'm alone.

I start thinking of my options. Stay here and wait for them to come back and break my other hand. Or try and get away. 

I start trying to wiggle my arms free from the rope, whining and tears falling as the rope burns the cigarette burns. I cry even more when I realise I can't get out of it. I then try my other hand and give up after realising it's been crushed and even thinking about moving it is making me feel woozy again.

Im sat in the silence and it hits me that I'm most likely going to die here. I'll be torchured until they've had enough and kill me. They might even let me die slowly.  Let me slowly bleed out or die from my body being in too much pain and my brain deciding it's safer to let me die.

I release a new round of tears at the thought and sniff quietly to myself. I'm afraid they'll hear me and come back. While they think I'm unconscious they might leave me alone.

It's short lived when i hear the large wooden door open and the sound of foot steps get nearer.

"Awe the baby is awake. Have a nice cry?" The man I've come to know as josh, laughs as he circles me.

"I d- don't know about a- a disk. I- I promise" I try yet again. I notice liam hold his ear, like someone is talking to him through an ear piece. He motions for zayn and louis to follow him and they leave.

Josh pulls out a bag of nails from his pocket. Long nails around 5 inches and a hammer. He walks over to me and positions the first nail so it's just digging into the palm of my hand and I whimper.

"Please- no- please i don't know anything" I cry. He doesn't listen and the nail is hammered into my palm. He hits the nail once more until it comes through the other side of my hand and settles into the wooden chair arm. The pain is unreal. I feel the muscles in my hand spasm as he's gone through my nerve. I scream out in pain and cry my eyes out as the blood trickles to the floor.

"Please- m sorry- m sorry- I dont know" I blub. He goes to put another nail in and stops as the door opens and a curly hair man walks in.

"I heard screaming, what are you doing to him?" He asks frantically. 

"Harry. Go to your room. This is business" josh replies.  
"No. No I won't. Why are you hurting him?" Harry says standing in front of me so josh can't hurt me.

"He has information about a disk we need. He's being difficult"  
"Maybe he doesn't know-"  
"-he knows! And he will tell me if I have to break every bone in his body one by one. I don't mind pulling his fingernails off individually with pliers or pinning him to a cross like Jesus was. You have 15 minutes. If you don't get him to talk I will" he snarls before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

"Oh my god what have they done to you?" Harry gasps. He kneels down in front of me and moves some hair out of my face.

"They call it interrogation" I mutter.  
"Why have they done this?" He mumbles. He looks mortified that I've been tortured. Which makes no sense as I don't even know him.

"They wanna know- where a disk is" I grunt. I feel my head pound and my vision go blurry and fear I'm going to pass out again.

"All this for a disk? What's on it?" He ponders  
"I dunno. Dunno about any disk" I pant.  
"Where is it? you must know that"  
"I don't know owt about a stupid disk. If I knew where it was, I'd tell them" I half snap.

"If you tell me I can- can get you out of here"  
"If don't know" I cry. The tears fall and harry gently wipes them away.

"You don't know about the disk?" He asks gently. I shake my head.

 

"Harry. Did you get your boyfriend to talk?" Josh laughs as he comes back in.

"He doesn't know where it is" he says simply.  
"What now then?"

I'm confused at joshs change in attitude, especially towards harry. He went from 'I'd love to punch you in the face and bury you alive' to 'im really scared of you and will cater to your every need with out question"

Harry goes over to talk to Josh. Liam, Louis and Zayn come in the room and the five of them stand in a circle having a meeting.

"I say we shoot him" josh says casually.  
"No. I say we have a bit more fun with him" Zayn smirks.

"No. He doesn't know where it is. I need to think" Harry mutters. I'm starting to think harry is actually part of their team as they all shut up and obay him.

"We still have no lead on Drinkwater" Louis sighs.  
"D- Derek Drinkwater?" I ask nervously.  
"I knew you were lying. You're in for it now you little shit. We're are my nails-" josh starts.  
"-leave him alone!" Harry snaps.

"Drinkwater? You know him?" Harry asks me.  
I nod lightly "He's a mate of me dad's. Been round to the house a few times. Said it was more business than pleasure"

"You've seen him?"  
I nod again "I still don't know about the disk" I whisper.

"His first names Derek?" Louis asks.  
"Yeah. Derek Adam Drinkwater. S what me dad called him"  
"And you know what he looks like?"  
I nod again.

"Say your life depended on it and you had to pick him out in a room full of 100 people. Could you?" Josh asks, he gives the top of the nail that's stuck in my hand a wiggle and I cry and flinch again.

"Yeah I could" I cry.  
"If you're lying-"  
"-I'm not. I promise I'm not"

"Niall? Darling. How about you help me out and I help you out" Harry suggests. He moves part of my hair out of my eyes and looks me in the eye.

"Kay" I whisper.  
"Now what does your pretty little heart desire? With in reason of course."  
"What- what c- could I have?" I ask, ideally I want to go home but by don't want to suggest something and get another nail shoved into my hand.

"How about, some food? A nice comfy bed? I can have a doctor check out your wounds and get you medication? You can have anything you need babe. But you aren't leaving here until I say so."

"What- what do I h- have to do?"  
"I want you to sit down with zayn, and get a sketch of what Drinkwater looks like. Then I can get the face matched with our records. Then you're going to point him or from a list of pictures I have"

"O- okay- I can- do that"  
"Good. Now, Louis come and tend to his wounds. You look after him" he warns louis.

Louis and liam come forward and untie me. Zayn and josh guard the door, not that I'd even attempt to run away anyway.

"Do you want me to sedate you. You won't feel the pain of me cleaning you up then?" Louis asks.  
"Ye- es please"  
"Okay. Good choice. You also won't feel me re set all the bones in your hand."

He injects a needle in my arm and pushes a white substance into my vein. I flinch as the needle goes in, I'm not a fan of them.

"See you on the other side" I hear harry say before my vision goes black.

___

I groan a little as I feel my self drift back into the real world. I open my eyes slightly  and blink to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Welcome back"  
I turn my head slowly and notice harry laid on the bed next to me. Wait what. I'm laid in a bed?

My hand is now In a cast and the bones look re aligned. The nail has been removed and the hole stitched up. I have a drip in my arm attached to a bag with clear liquid in it.

"Where- m I?"  
"In my room. Thought you'd be more cozy here. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Please" I mumble as sleep takes over me again.

___

When I wake up next I feel more awake, less drowsy and I'm hardly in any pain. God bless medication.

I glance around again and see harry just coming out of what I assume is the bathroom. He's naked baring a towel around his waist and a towel around his head.

I hate to admit, especially after all the pain I've had to take, he's really good looking. Like really really attractive. I can just make out tattoos littering his harms and torso and it makes me slightly harder. Oh shit I'm hard.

I watch him get some boxers on and then some joggers before turning around and noticing I'm awake.

"Hey sleepy head. Feeling better?" He asks. He comes and sits on the bed next to me and I get a close up view of his chest.  
"M. Much better" I half whimper half moan as he flexes.

"Like what you see?"  
"Yea" I whisper.  
"Well. I'd like to get some food in that little belly of yours, then I intend to have my way with a certain blonde boy o have my eye on"  
"Kay" I mumble.

Liam walks in then with two boxes of pizza and two cans of coke. He leaves them on the side and leaves the room.

Harry hands over a box and a can and says to eat what ever I can.

Half a pizza and a can of coke later I'm out for the count again. I don't pass out from pain this time. More from content. The warm food that's filled my belly and the rise and fall of Harrys stomache as he laid my head on his chest.

___

Harry pov

Niall has been asleep on my chest for the past hour. I'm not complaining, he's rather cute and really warm so I'm not cold at least.

Zayn and Liam come in asking if hes ready to get the sketch drawn. I run my hand up and down his back lightly and he slowly starts to wake up.

"M i in trouble?" He whispers.  
"No babe. I need you to do that sketch we were talking about"  
"Kay" he offers a little smile.

I get him sat up and zayn sits down with his tablet.  
"What shaped head?"  
"Sort of round- long- ish"  
"Okay" he gets a head shape and after checking with niall, makes the chin smaller and head longer.

___

2 hours later we have a sketch.  
"This better match" Josh warns.  
"You better remember who's in charge here" I snarl and he backs down "I'm sick of you playing the boss. That's my job. I won't remind you again" I warn.

Louis comes in next with 7 photos of different men who have matched the drawing face wise.

"Which one?" He asks niall as he lays them out.  
"That's him" he says pointing to the 5th one from the left.  
"You sure" liam checks.  
"Yeah. 100 percent. Tha's him."

"Okay. Run back ground checks and get an address for him"  
"Harry? Is- is my dad- is he in trouble. Cos he knows Derek?"  
"No. Not as of yet. It depends what information we get from Drinkwater" I say honestly.  
"Oh- okay"

"Get some rest babe, I'll be back soon okay" I peck his head and pull the duvet up to this shoulders before leaving the room. I don't lock the door. He won't make it that far in the condition he's in.

I enter the computer room and make a coffee. Louis is on back ground. Liam is on to bank statements and phone calls. Josh is looking up previous employment, previous accommodation. Zayn is working on family history.

 

"Right. Talk to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this so far?!?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

Once I have all the information I need, I get the boys to go get Drinkwater from his home address. I then go up to see how niall is doing. I don't usually care about my 'witnesses' but I care about niall. He's just so, innocent, for lack of better word to describe him.

Once I get there I don't find him in bed.  
"Niall?" I call out. He hasn't left the room so he's either hiding or gone to look for something.

"M avin a wee" I hear from the bathroom.  
"Okay cutie" I smirk. I wasn't worried. Pfft. Me worried? No. Dnt be stupid.

He comes out a minute later, wearing his boxers and one of my shirts. His legs and arms are covered in bruises and it makes me cringe when I realise, while I may not have actually laid a hand on him, I'm the reason he has the marks.

He stretches and his shirt rides up a bit, I get a glance at his pale, slightly squishy stomache.

"Looking good gorgeous" I smirk from where im sitting on the bed.  
"M not" he mumbles looking shyly at the floor.  
"You are. End of discussion. So what do you want to do today, with in reason" I ask.  
"Er. Dunno. Whatever" he mutters as he lays back down.  
"Wow. Such enthusiasm" I mutter sarcastically.

"Sorry I just- m a bit homesick"  
"Ahh, miss your family?"  
"Yeah. I mean- s jus me and me da but, I miss him."  
"Will daddy be wondering were you are?" I ask.  
"Dunno. Dummy Josh broke me phone before smacking me over the head with his gun"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" I sigh. Maybe our tactics need a little work.

"S'kay. Could I use your phone? Tell him im safe?" He asks.  
"I have conditions" I say slowly "He's on speaker the whole time. You say you're at a friends. Don't mention any of our names or where you really are. Any funny business-"  
"-ill be beat up again? Don't worry. I've learnt my lesson. Even though you said I'd only get hurt for lying. I told the truth the whole time. Not my fault you didn't believe me" he mutters.

"I'm sorry okay. It's business" I snap. He flinches and I sigh.  
"Kay" he whispers.

"How about I get you some food? What's your favourite take out?"  
"Er- Nandos" he has a little grin on his face so after finding out his favourite meal, I head out to get it.

Well, I go down stairs and get Joey to go get it. I was involved at least, I was just playing to my strengths. My main one is delegating.

___

"Here" I say handing the bag over.  
"Thank you" he mutters, more focused on the food.  
"After that I'll let you ring your dad"  
"Oh yeah, thanks" he moans through a mouth full of chicken.

I get slightly hard from him moaning and I really want to throw the food tray on the floor and have my way with him. I don't obviously. But I really really want to.

After niall has eaten his chicken he licks his fingers and sucks them, I get even harder. He moans slightly again and I snap "are you doing that on purpose?"  
"What?" He mumbles through a mouth full of fingers.

"Being all provocative and sexual. I'm really hard and frustrated right now" I groan.  
"Ug. No?" He asks with a confused face and raised eye brow.  
"Well stop it. You're making me want to have my wicked way with you"  
"Oh. Sorry?" He asks, like he doesn't have a clue what I mean by that.  
"Screw it" I grunt. I lean over him and throw the food to the floor as I straddle his waist and lock my lips with his.

He gasps in suprise and doesn't kiss back for a few seconds. I wrk my hands to his hips and grind my hips a little and he starts to kiss me back then. Slow and unsure, like he's trying to figure out what to do. I kiss him harder, nipping his bottom lip and cup my hand behind his head to hold him in place.

His kissing is very, how do I put this nicely, amateur. It's almost like it's his first kiss and he's making it up as he goes along. -I'm smacked in the face with realisation that this is his fist kiss.

I pull back and he tries to follow my lips. His lips are red, swollen and puffy but -oh my god- he is so hot.

 

"I'm gona kiss you again" I whisper. He nods and leans in to me. I grab his hips and roll over so he's now on top of me. I became aware I'm alot heavier than him and I was probably hurting his legs from the weight.

He squeaks as he gets settled on my crotch and he shuffles to get comfortable. Rubbing his erection against mine. I groan and force his lips against mine again.

I kiss against him more urgently now, nipping his lips and trailing down his jaw and neck. I suck a few bruises into his skin as he moans and humps my crotch. Cute, little thrusts that are making me want him more. I can tell he isn't doing it on purpose, more like it's his bodies automatic reaction. He moans louder as I slide my tongue into his mouth, then pulls away.

"I er- jus- a drink. Need a- drink" he pants into my collar bone.  
"Okay. Yeah, come on I'll show you the kitchen".

I lead him to the kitchen and decide to have a check on how close I am to getting my disk back.

"Help yourself to anything babe, lou sort him out. I'll be back in a minute" I say after leaving him in the kitchen.

I head to the control room to check if we have Drinkwater. I grin when I see him tied to the chair. Roll on me getting my disk. I look through some papers and sigh some document for Joey before going to find niall.

 

Niall pov

"Louis? Can I ask you somethin?" I mumble "in private" I add, looking at Josh, Liam and Zayn at the other side of the kitchen, looking through a load of paper work. From here it looks like bank statements but im not sure.

"What's up? They aren't listening" he says mixing the curry he's making.  
"S bout arry" I whisper  
"I figured. What's he done?"  
"Nothin. It's- it's not him. It's me. I- I need advice- erm- so. We were kissin-he wanted to -proper kiss- like- with erm the tongues" I feel my face flush as the others snicker from the other side of the room.  
"Yeah, I'm sensing a problem"  
"Well i- erm. While we were kissin- I um. I might have gotten er." I close my eyes and take a breath before i blurt out "I'm hard"

I'm aware I don't whisper when the others howl from the other side of the room. Literally doubled over in laughter.

"He's hard oh my god. Like right now. He's got a stiffy" Josh wheezes.

"Okay- erm so what's the issue?" Louis asks, I can see him trying not to laugh. At least he's trying. Sort of.  
"Well- I sorta pulled away. In the middle of kissin- so he wouldn't notice. But like- how do I get rid of it? It's sore now" I whisper, praying the others don't hear, they do.

"How do you get rid of an erection? Oh geez" he mutters. "You should talk to harry about this. He'll help- like explain stuff to you."

"What if I did it wrong?" I whisper "like the kissin- n that's why I'm hard. What if he laughs"

"You don't get hard from kissing wrong. And he wouldn't laugh"  
"He might"

"Ni, hey babe. What are you doing? You haven't got a drink. Hurry up, I want you to myself for a bit" Harry says as he comes in and hugs me from behind. He starts kissing down the side of my neck and it makes my knees go a bit wobbly. I also get even harder, although I didn't think that was possible.

He pulls away and gets two cans of coke from the fridge, putting them in his jean pockets. He then bites into my neck and sucks lightly as he nibbles around the bite. I groan as he runs his tongue gently over the mark I'm sure I have and moan softly.

"Sssh baby. These moans are just for me. I don't want to share them with anyone" he whispers into my ear.

I nod and he snakes his arms around my waist to turn me around. Once I'm facing him, he pecks my lips and lifts me up. He rests his hands under my bum and carries me back upstairs. Nipping my neck and pecking my lips as he walks.

Talk to harry. Yeah. Just talk. Do I start with the fact he's just taken my first kiss? Or that my willy is hard and starting to hurt and make my boxers wet and sticky and gross? Or that i think he wants sex and I don't know how to do that? Biggest problem running through my brain, how do I tell him all of this, with out him laughing at me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think is on the disk?
> 
> How are you liking this so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

 

"Where did- did my jeans go?" I stutter as harry lays me back on the bed and hovers over me. He stops trailing kisses and little bites down my neck to reply.  
"Took them off when I brought you up. Wanted you to be cozy as you slept" he grins at me.  
"Oh. Yeah- tanks" I mutter trying to think of something else we can talk about. Talking means not doing which means he won't find out I'm a virgin.

"So- what footy team d you like?" I ask.  
"Niall, I haven't brought you up here to talk about freaking football. I want to make you feel good, yeah?" He says as he struts nipping at my collar bone and rubbing his hands on my hips then further up my t shirt.  
"Oh. Right- yeah- I knew that" I mumble, then groan a little as he bites my bottom lip.  
"Unless you want me to stop" he says as he presses his crotch into my hard one. I moan at the friction and he smirks before doing it again.  
"You like this huh?" He whispers as he thrusts his hips again. That's all it takes for my stomache to tighten and I wet myself. Well, I think it's wee.

I flop my head back wards and try to hold in my tears at the realisation that I've just weed myself in front of harry.

"Did you just-? Fuck that's great. So hot baby" he says as he rubs over my wet and sore crotch.  
" 'top it" I whimper, rolling away from him.  
"Hey, darling what's wrong?" He says laying behind me and hovering his top half over mine so he can face me.

"Not'in" I whisper as tears roll down my cheeks and land on the pillow. I turn my head more so he doesn't see them.

"There is. You're crying. Baby, please talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me" he says softly, sounding genuinely concerned about me.  
"I jus- it was me first kiss- an- an m bit confused- like wa t do. 'N m' willy got hard- so I lied to you- oh my god I lied - m so sorry. I said I needed a drink- but- but I didn't. I- my willy hurt -n I didn't know how t get rid of it being hard. I haven't done this afore. N I asked louis - how to stop it being hard- an I thought I did the tongue thing wrong- but he said to talk to you- but I didn't wan you to laugh at me" I ramble on. I don't realise I'm crying even more until harry sits me up and cuddles me into his chest, wiping the tears from my face.

"Okay, shhhh, I've got you. Okay so first things first, I took your first kiss?" He says firmly, trying to restore some order. I nod into his chest and sniff.  
"Okay. And yu thought you got hard from kissing wrong?" Another little nod.

"Right, babe you get hard from arousal and being turned on- you know- exited by ways happening. Not from kissing wrong. If you did it wrong you wouldn't enjoy it and then you wouldn't have gotten hard. Has your dad never had the sex talk with you?" He says, stroking my hair softly.

"No. M not- I haven't been interested in it afore. Afore you" I whisper.  
"Okay darling, so this is all new yeah? That's okay. Do you want me to explain things to you?"  
"Not- not if you'll laugh at me" I manage to stutter out.  
"I won't laugh. And I won't tell the boys either, okay?"  
"Tank you" I whisper rubbing my face and fore head into his shirt for comfort.

"You didn't wet yourself. It's called cum- it's sperm okay. It comes out of your penis when you have an orgasm from being really turned on."

"Oh, so it's not a bad thin then?"  
"No babe, it means you were njouing what I was doing to you" he smiles.  
"M a virgin" I mutter.  
"I figured. I like you niall. I do. Yeah? And I know I'm the leader or a gang and I hurt people, I've hurt you. I can't promise I'll change. It's my job. it's who I am. But I can promise I won't hurt you again. You will be safe with me. And ill provide for you and love you. I want you to stay here with me" he finishes by saying.

"I- I don't-" I cut myself off with silence as I'm not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for hurting you I really am. And I know you're a virgin, so I'll look after you, and guide you through it all -yeah? Make you feel good? And show you what to do. Explain it all. Keep you safe and provided for. Keep you with me" he says.

"I - what about me da? I can't leave him-" I start to say.

"You can and you will" he smiles.  
"No- arry. I can't- I can't live here with you- not after all the pain I've been through from your mates-"

"-Well i guess it's not up to you anymore" he snaps. He shoves me off him and I land on the floor on my broken hand and cry out in pain.

"Louis, take him to guest room 1" Harry says in to the phone next to the bed. He then walks out of the room with out a second glance at me. I panic and get up, leave the room and find myself in the corridor.

I turn left and head down some stairs then turn right and see louis and josh walking towards me. I curse and turn around quickly and run in the other direction. Josh sees me and chases after me. 

I'm half way down a flight of stairs when josh dives on my back and sends us both flying down the stairs. I smack my head on the banister and again on the tiled floor before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is a long chapter :D

Niall pov

Its official. I'm dead. I must be. I can no longer feel my previously crushed hand. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I don't have the energy to open my eyes and see where I am. I do however feel myself laid down on a bed. It's quite boney, but I'd say it's a bed. My hands are tied above my head and my feet are tied also.

I sigh and work up some energy to open my eyes and have a glance at my new torture chamber.

Once I do I realise I'm in a bedroom. A very rundown one with only the bed I'm laid on and a large wardrobe at the other side of the room.

I try to free my hands but give up after a few poor attempts. I kick my legs out in frustration and growl at myself for not running faster.

"Down kitty" I hear josh say as he enters the room. I drop my head down onto the pillow and sigh.

"Awe. The baby had enough?" He cackles. I turn my head away from him and will the tears that have collected in my eyes not to fall. A few do and I sniff quietly. Angry at myself for getting myself into this. But then again, what was the alternative? Stay here with harry after everything that's happened? Give him my virginity like the bruises he gave me? I can't do that.

"Harry isn't happy with you. Naughty little boy. Making him mad. Either you're a brave little cookie. Or you're incredibly stupid." Josh taunts.

I'm aware he isn't happy with me. I'm not happy with me right now! But I've made my bed and now I have no choice but to lie in it. Literally and metaphorically.

"So he wanted me to come and make sure you're not dead. Which I've done. He then said I could have a bit of fun with you, my treat for catching you" Josh says as he climbs on the bed and straddles my waist.

"What to do with you?" He ponders out loud.  
"You could get off me" I grunt.  
"And why would I do that?" He laughs.  
"Because you're hurting me. You weight a tone" I grumble.

His response is a very hard slap to my face. But even I'm not debating wet her or not I deserved that. I did. But it was so worth it to see the look on his face.

"You're not very intelligent are you" he smirks as he gives me numerous mini slaps on each cheek alternatively.

"Intelligent enought to spell it" I whisper. He hears it anyway and the slaps get harder.

"So, harry said I can do whatever I want physically to you but nothing sexual. Think he wants you for himself. But, I never was very good at listening" he whispers like it's a big secret and he's being nice by letting me in on it.

He grinds his hips over mine and I feel his hardness against my completely soft crotch. As with harry, I expect to start getting hard. I don't. Not even a little bit. It's strange and confusing.

"Awe, no pretty little moans for me? You were moaning like a slut for harry earlier. With how easy you are when it comes to him, no wonder he wants you to himself." He laughs as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans.

"So, how many dicks has your sluty little mouth sucked?"

"None" I whisper. Realisation sinking in that he's actually doing this and I literally couldn't fight back even if I had the energy to.

"Awe, what did I say about liars. I don't like them" he says as he puts his hands over my neck and squeezes lightly then slightly harder. It continues like this until my throat is squeezed so tight I can't breathe.

I choke and wheeze as my air circulation is cut off. He then presses down and let's go. I pant and cough as air floats down my air pipe and into my lungs. I feel the weight of josh on my crotch move and it helps that I'm not being crushed as well as suffocated.

I take a few deep breaths and try to regulate my breathing. It takes a few minutes but once I have I open my eyes and see josh standing to the right of me naked.

"I think you should remember who's in charge here" he threatens.  
"I thought harry was" I pant.  
"Clever shit aren't you. But unfortunately for you, harry isnt here" he breaths out into my ear. I shudder and breath in harsly at the implication behind his words.

"I think you should make it up to me" he whispers as he straddles my chest. He shuffles up a little until his hard cock is a few inches away from my mouth. Tears gather in my eyes as I become aware of where this is going. I may not know how to do sex but I know he wants me to blow him.

"No, please" I whisper as a couple of tears fall and my breathing quickens again.  
"You need to learn to behave" he taunts.  
"I will. I will" I choke out.  
"I think I deserve a treat for having to put up with you. How did bobby do it for so long? You're such a sarcastic little slut" he says as he he shuffles even closer to my mouth.

He uses one hand to hold my head so I can't turn away from him. He them uses the other to guide his hard penis. He wipes the wet tup over my lips and my cheeks and I cringe at the gross sensation. It leaks Evan more and that's when he puts it to my lips, pushing in.

I lock my teeth together so he can't get in my mouth and receive a punch to the side of my jaw, as I cry out in pain he forces his way into my mouth.

"Bite me, and you'll regret it" he warns. I don't doubt that. He's the one who enjoyed punching me. He's the one who put a nail through my hand. He's the one raping me.

I cry and gag as he slides further down my throat.  
"Relax your throat and breath through your nose or you'll suffocate" josh advises.

I try my best but it's hard with an 8 inch penis in my mouth. I cough and choke as he starts thrusting. He eases out then pushes harshly back in. He grunts and pushes in harder. I choke again and he must sense I'm not breathing as he pulls out. As soon as he does I vomit. I feel him get off of me and run out of the room as I choke on my vomit, unable to get off of my back.

I turn my head as best I can, and some of it comes out and lands on the pillow. More rises up out of my throat and I cry at the acidic taste burning inside my mouth.

"Niall?" I hear a deep voice shriek. My body is then turned so my upper half is on my front, my head is supported as the vomit falls out of my mouth onto the duvet below me.

I feel myself sobbing and shaking but I can't stop myself.  
"I've got you" I hear the familiar voice say. He then says "un tie him".

My arms are free first then my legs and I curl up into a ball to protect myself from these monsters.

My arm and neck are in the vomit, I'm aware of this as it's all soggy and warm against my skin, but im past caring.  
"Come here niall" the voice says again and I'm manoeuvred into his arms. Still in a ball, but away from the vomit.

"What the hell have you done to him?" He snarls, but not at me. His arms tighten around my shoulders and he moves a bit of hair out of my face.

"Nothing he just- started being sick" josh lies.  
"You think I don't know what lips look like after a blowjob? Harry is going to kill you" he threatens.

"He won't find out" josh challenges.   
"I won't find out what?" I hear the raspy voice of harry grunt. "Niall? What the fuck has happened?! Louis, what's happened?"

"Josh made niall blow him. Niall threw up" Louis mutters. Ah louis. That's who I'm cuddled into.

"You did what?" Harry asks quietly. He doesn't shout. He doesn't raise his voice. He doesn't snap. But you can literally feel the anger radiating from him.

"I- well- i-" josh stammers. I hear a loud crack and peer my head out to see why josh has gone quiet..

Oh. He's dead. Harry has snapped his neck. With his bare hands. I shiver at the thought of the people I'm amongst. Murderers who kills with their bare hands with out any hesitation.

"Awe babe. You have sick all over you. Come on, ill help you clean up." Harry says softly as he comes closer an sits on the bed next to me and louis.

I flinch and baxk away from him a little and he sighs before whispering "oh baby, what's he done to you"

"Do you want to have a shower? Or a nice bath?" He asks softly after a minute.  
"Kay" I sniff. Afraid to say no to him.

"I want some one to help you. So you don't fall. You're a bit weak yeah? I can help you. Or liam or louis-"  
"-louis. Please" I whisper.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Erm. Louis? Can you help him get cleaned up. Erm, get him some of my clothes to wear and erm- He can have my room" he says quietly. Louis agrees and harry leaves the room.

Louis runs me a nice hot bath and helps me get undressed, before lowering me into the water.

"I've got some bruise cream you can use when you get out. Stops them hurting and makes them go quicker" he says kindly.  
"Thanks" I say and give him a small half hearted grin.

"I know he's- his hands aren't the cleanest- but his heart is pure. For the few people he cares about, he would do any thing to keep them safe" Louis says. He doesn't mention it's harry he's talking about, he doesn't have to. I know.

"You're one of them" I mutter. I've seen the way harry looks at him. Like louis is his little brother and harry wouldn't hesitate to do literally anything to look after him.

"Yeah I am. And so are you" he whispers then says "but- what we do. This world- it isn't for everyone. Some people can turn a blind eye and pretend it doesn't exist. Some get involved. Some try to prevent it. And others like harry and myself- it's in our blood. In our DNA. It's who we are." He sighs and continues after a minute.

"But there are some, very few, but the innocent ones- like you. The ones who we shelter this world from. The ones who need protecting from the harsh reality that is. As I said this world isn't for everyone. Sometimes you don't have a choice but to play with the hand you were dealt"

"I'm guessing you were dealt this hand?" I ask quietly.  
"Some choose this life, others are chosen by this life. You do what you have to, to survive. I hope you never have to get involved with anything like this" he says genuinely.

I sigh as I think about what he said. I wonder if harry chose this life or if it was forced upon him.

"What about harry? Is he playing with he hand he was dealt?" I ask curiously.  
"No. More like- he's a prisoner in this life. In his own body. His life isn't his to live" Louis says with a cage like manner.

"What does that mean?" I whisper/ grunt.  
"It means, wash up- ill be back in a minute with some clothes and meds" he says before leaving the room.

He does come back after I've scrubbed my body and shampooed my hair. The conditioner is on and cooking. It was difficult as one of my hands is in a pot so I can't move it- and the other has a bandage wrapped around it.

He has a blue T-shirt and some grey joggers with some black boxers and black socks.  
"The joggers and boxers are mine as harrys will bury you." He says kindly as he helps me out and wraps a towel around me. I sit on the closed lid of the toilet as louis applies the cream. It takes around 10 minutes then he gets some clothes on me and leads me back to harrys room.

"Did he get the disk?" I ask softly.  
"He did. He was happy for about 10 minutes- Drinkwater incrypted it so we can't access it"  
"Can't you make him un- incrypt it?"

I receive a look that tells me he isn't alive anymore.  
"Don't you worry about it. We have it back and that's the main thing. Get some rest- ill bring you some food and a drink up shortly" he says as he gets me laid in bed and covers me up with the duvet.

"Thank you" I say honestly.  
"It's okay" he smiles back before leaving.

I sigh and think over our conversation from the bathroom. It confuses me even more so I let sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall pov

When I wake up I feel refreshed and in less pain thanks to louis and the meds.

I notice a sandwich, some crisps and apple and juice on the side. I smile a little and eat the sandwich. I have a bit of the orange juice then eat the apple.

Harry and louis come in shortly after I've finished the apple.  
"How are you?" Harry asks.  
"Better. Thank you" I whisper.  
"Good. Can I get you anything?" He asks.  
"Can I- can i go home yet?" I whisper.

He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I- not yet. Okay? You will. I promise. But not yet" he says.  
"Okay" I sigh  
"Lou- any more information from the incryption"  
"Nope- liam can't uncode it" he mutters.  
"Shit" Harry whisper snaps.

"Is it letters or numbers?" I ask.  
"Both" Louis says quizzical.

"I'm on the school quiz team. Pretty good at codes and stuff-"  
"- this isn't school stuff. This is a highly intelligent incryption" Zayn buts in as he comes in with liam.

"It was only a suggestion" I mutter.  
"Are you feeling well enough to come have a look?" Harry asks.  
"If liam can't do it this kid can't" Zayn snaps.  
"Shut. Up." Harry says, looking him in the eyes. "Niall?" He says looking at me.  
"I could have a look" I whisper.

And that's how I find myself in harrys computer room with the disk running on the screen.

"If it's your disk, shouldn't you know what's on it?" I ponder as I uncoded the first line.  
"I never said it was mine. But it is, sort of. It's information about my company and my men. I need to make sure their identities aren't blown" Harry says.

"I'd say it's more than that" I grunt as I read over the incrypted paragraph.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.

"This has everything. Every piece of information about every employee you've ever had. Every location every one of them has ever been to. Every mission. Every case. Everything. Family history. All previous and current home addresses of every family member too" I mumble as I read through the coded pages.

"How the fuck have they got all this?" Liam asks.  
"Blondie is probably lying" Zayn mutters.  
"I'm not" I scoff.

"Translate it all. Every word. Onto here. Please" Harry says as he hands me a note book and a pen.

"No" I say shakily.  
"No?" He repeats.  
"I won't. Not unless I get somethin in return" I says as firmly as I can.  
"And what do you want in return?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"I want to go home. Today. And I want you and all your men to leave me and me dad alone for good"

"I can't do that" Harry sighs.  
"Then you might as well kill me because I'm not translating a word" I snap.

"Who- who do you think it was who told me you had the disk?" He asks softly.  
"Dunno. One of your meat head employees" I grunt.  
"Bobby" he whispers.

"You're lying" I whisper.  
"I'm not. I have not once lied to you" he says.  
"Fine. Let me go then. You all leave me alone."  
"Okay" he says quietly after a few minutes. "We'll all leave you alone. I promise"

I hold his gaze to check he's sincere. I detect no trace of a lie and nod my head.

It takes me four hours to translate everything onto paper. Once I have, harry returns me home like promised.

"Niall? Take care of yourself" he says as he pulls up outside my house.  
"I will. You too" I say as I un clip my seat belt and get out of the car


	7. Chapter 7

Niall pov

Over the next 3 years alot changes.

I move out of bobbys house a week after harry returns me. I confronted him about him blaming me for the disk and he admits he did.

I move in with a college friend Ashton and we end up dating. 4 months into dating him I give him my virginity. I didn't get the same excitement I did when harry kissed me, but it was nice. We broke up 6 months later when I found him in bed with luke - his 'study partner'.

The argument went along the lines of this:

"He's my study partner" ashton stresses.  
"You're studying something" I grunt.  
"Niall I love you-"  
"-So much you fucked him!" I snap.  
"No. He fucked me. Cos you wouldn't-"  
"-Because I've never done it before! I'm sorry I was scared" I sass, rolling my eyes at him.  
"You never bottomed before either but you Spread your legs like that" he clicks his fingers.  
"Fuck you"  
"I wish you would have!" He snaps.  
"I hope it was everything you wanted" I grunt.

"Where are you going?"  
"Like fuck im staying here" I shout at him.  
"I love you. It didn't mean anything with him, it's you I want. You're perfect" he says with tears in his eyes.

"I know I am. Sucks to be you. You threw away a diamond and picked up a brick" I laugh as I slam the bedroom door.

 

I then move out and move in with my best friend Justin. While I study sound engineering at the university I've managed to get into. It's only my fist year but im feeling positive about this. I also have a part time job as a cleaner in a hotel. It's not the most glamorous job, but I enjoy it, the people are great and the money is great.  So I'm great.

I've failed my driving test twice but that's the only bad thing in my life at the moment.

___

Harry pov

The Last three years have been stressful. And long. And awful. After dropping niall home I head back to find the disk had been copied. Meaning someone had all the information about us.

We lose zayn a week later in a crossfire shoot out and it hits us all hard. Liam the most as they were engaged. We lose liam a few months later as he resigns and moves to LA.

Not much changes until around a year later when I'm sat sorting through some files and trying to make a death look like a missing person when I hit rock bottom.

That's when the drinking started. At first it was to get me to sleep through the night. Then it was a pick me up at work. Then it was, why bother when there's alcohol.

It lasted 7 months until louis got me sober and made me sort my life out. It was then that I closed my company. I'd had enough. I have over £800,000 in savings so I'm set for life. I help my men get set up with new jobs and their lives sorted before I waste a year of my life doing nothing. I do learn French however, which is cool as I've always wanted to learn a language.

I spend 6 months on an English course and pass with a B so I can start university for a degree in English literature. I also get a job at Costa so people don't wonder where I get all my money from.

So that's were I am three years later, an English major exited about qualifying.

"Hey lou" I grin as he comes in for his regular coffee.  
"Hey, so you'll never guess who I ran into today" he grins.  
"Erm, Olly Murs?" I laugh.  
"Niall James" he smirks.  
"Niall Horan?" I ask eyes lighting up.  
"Yep. He's just Niall James now. Changed his name after what bobby did"  
"Sweet. How is he? Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, sound engineer major at the uni across town. Put on a bit of weight. He needed it"  
"No shit. He really did. Far too skinny" I agree.

"You due a break?" He asks as I hand over his coffee.  
"Yeah, gimme ten" I say after a quick glance at the clock.

I serve a few people and have a little dance to the radio before gong on a break, getting ellie to cover me.

"So am I a good friend or what?" He grins as soon as I sit down.  
"You slept with my first girlfriend" I say giving him a skeptical look.  
"I've taken a bullet for you. I could have died"

"It was a scrape in your arm and you've also shot me. Twice" I laugh.  
"So. Remember in Amsterdam, when our team got taken captive. Everyone gave up on finding us. You came back for me. You didn't give up on me" he says seriously.  
"It'd never leave a brother behind. You know that" I say honestly.

"I've been trying to make it up to you ever since"  
"You being alive, is all the reward I need. I need you lou"  
"That being said, here" he says handing me a folded up piece of paper

I open it and see a pub address written down and the time 6pm.

"You're having a pint with niall at 6"  
"How did you swing that?!" I shriek.  
"He wanted a catch up. With he condition you start fresh. Like you've just met"  
"I fucking love you" I grin.

"Styles? You're back come on" Ellie complains. The grin doesn't leave my face for the rest of the day.

 

I'm sat in the pub at the bar from 5pm. I didn't want to be late. So I'm an hour early. At 5:52 I see niall enter the bar. He has a small little grin on his face. And a checked red shirt and blue jeans on. He's put on a bit of weight but he looked healthier for it.

His blonde hair is in a cute little quiff and his eyes light up when he notices me staring at him.

He waits at the bar around 10 feet from me. He orders a pint of Guinness.

"Guinness? Must have an Irish man near by" I joke.  
"Aye! Don't get any more irish than an Irish born an bred" he laughs.  
"I'm harry. Harry Styles" I grin and offer him my hand to shake. He bites his bottom lip and shakes my hand saying "Niall James"

"Well, niall James from Ireland, can I buy you a proper drink?"  
"I'd like that" he whispers, looking up at me with the same shy blue eyes I fell for over 3 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe that's the end of that one :(
> 
> Feel free to send in ideas for new stories!!


End file.
